bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Strikeflier
Strikeflier (Japanese version ) is a winged samarai-like Bakugan. He was the Guardian Bakugan of Airzel in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders until he was killed by Emperor Barodius and Phantom Dharak. Description Strikeflier was partners with Airzel of the Twelve Orders. He absorbs specific skills of an opponent's ability, and combines them to strengthen his own. He creates a freezing wind that immobilizes his foe. He also can generate ice and snowstorms from his hands and uses the ice crystals to attack his opponent. His main Battle Gear is Battle Turbine. One of Strikeflier's ability's Skill Capture does the same effect as the ability Copy Cat. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Strikeflier was first seen in Final Fury, in the video which Professor Clay saw from an unknown source along with Krakix, Sabator, Lumagrowl, Dharak and Lythirus. They were at war with Neathian Bakugan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Strikeflier first makes his real appearance in A New Beginning. He is shown to be in Dan's vision. In The Secret Package, he is briefly shown tagged with Krakix and Lumagrowl to take down the Neathian's first security shield. In The Sacred Orb, he and the other Twelve Orders Bakugan attempt to take down the second shield. He and Airzel ends out facing Shun and Hawktor, neck-to-neck fight until The Sacred Orb blew every Gundalian back to Gundalia. In Decoy Unit, he tagged with Avior to fight Akwimos and Coredem. Despite Avior getting knocked out in the first round, Strikeflier himself took out Akwimos and Coredem without effort single-handedly. Later in round 2, they had Akwimos and Coredem on the ropes until Akwimos activated the ability Elemental Blue to freeze Avior and himself making the match end in a tie. In Colossus Dharak, he battled Hawktor and Aranaut. Then Lumagrowl came in to fight Aranaut. They won, but Strikeflier was the one who did most of the fighting. In Dragonoid Colossus (episode), he used his Battle Gear, Battle Turbine, to counter and defeat Hawktor attached with Swayther. In Infiltrated, he and Krakix were in a battle with Hawktor and Akwimos. Strikeflier was defeated by Hawktor and Swayther, but Krakix wiped out both Akwimos and Hawktor. In Final Strike, he battled Akwimos and Marucho. In Gundalian Showdown, he was used to battle the Castle Knights. He froze Dragonoid Colossus with the ability Burst Mistral but was defeated by Blitz Dragonoid, releasing Dragonoid Colossus. In Code Eve he attacked Coredem using the ability Invisia Effect. '''When Gill showed up on Neathia after trying to stop Mason, Nurzak, and Fabia, Barodius, angered at his assassination of Kazarina, had Phantom Dharak fire on Gill's ship. Strikeflier rushed to defend him, but they were all destroyed. ;Ability Cards * '''Tidal Feohn: * Multi-Cam Effect '(Invisia Effect): '' * '''Burst Mistral: * Skill Capture: Copies any ability the opponent has used so far. * Burst Dive: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Diamond Trick: Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. * Stun Out: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Green Flash: * Mirage Typhoon: * Down Clatch: Game Strikeflier was released alongside Lumagrowl, Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos and Helix Dragonoid. Strikeflier can combine with most Bakugan Battle Gear. To do this, you have to pull the wings down and close the feet. Its Pyrus version comes in three variations, 750 Gs in the BakuBoost, 800 Gs in Crimson and Pearl and 710 Gs in the Gundalian Invaders BakuBowl Arena. Its Subterra version comes with 600 Gs in the BakuTriad and 630 Gs in game packs. Its Haos version has 770 Gs in BakuGranite and 740 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Darkus version has 630 Gs in the BakuTriad, 770 Gs in BakuPack and 730 Gs or 770 Gs in Bakuboost. Its Aquos version has 680 Gs in the Aquos BakuTin, another Aquos version can be found in the Bakuboost with 800 Gs. Its Ventus version comes in four variations, 750 Gs in the Combat Set, 780 Gs in the BakuBoost and 660 Gs or 620 Gs in the BakuTriad pack. It's Clear version has 730 Gs. Bakugan Dimensions Strikeflier is featured on abilities from all attributes except Subterra and Pyrus. Trivia * His voice actor is the same with Dan Kuso.﻿ * Like Plitheon, he showed favoritism towards one of his abilities. (Mirage Typhoon). * On his gate card his hair color is gray-brown while his hair color is red in the anime. * He has a lot in common with Plitheon. * His ball form resemble's Plitheon's ball form. * Even though his head is on a hinge when open, his head does not move more than a tiny fraction. * When he stands, he seems to tug and whip his hair. * He seemed to have a rivalry against Hawktor, like how Airzel had a rivalry against Shun. Gallery Anime Strikeflier.png|Strikeflier in ball form Screen_shot_2010-08-31_at_10.48.59_AM.png|Strikeflier combined with Battle Turbine in ball form 12ordersbakugans.png|The Twelve Orders' Bakugan Animestrikeflier.jpg|Strikeflier in Bakugan form Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 12.12.48 PM.png|Strikeflier equipped with Battle Turbine in Bakugan form File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.07.18 PM.png|Airzel and Strikeflier Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 10.51.12 AM.png|Strikeflier scanned by a BakuMeter Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 10.49.52 AM.png|Strikeflier equipped with Battle Turbine scanned by a BakuMeter Strikeflierxxxx.jpg|Strikeflier in Bakugan form strikeflierxz.jpg|Strikeflier equiped with Battle Turbine in Bakugan form granitestrikeflier.PNG|Strikeflier after using Invisa-Effect in ball form (closed) granitestrikeflier2.PNG|Strikeflier after using Invisa-Effect in ball form (open) Granite StrikeFlier3.PNG|Strikeflier after using Invisa-Effect in Bakugan form Strikeflier1.jpg|Strikeflier in real mode Strikeflier2.jpg|Strikeflier Strikeflier use Tidal Foehn.jpg|Strikeflier use Tidal Foehn Strikeflier3.jpg|Strikeflier and Aziel Strikeflier4.jpg|Strikeflier using ability Burst Mistral Strikeflier use Burst Mistral.jpg|Strikeflier use Burst Mistral File:Strikeflier ventus with coredem arm.jpg|Strikeflier using Skill Capture to copy Coredem's Hammer Blow Strikflier use Stun Out.jpg|Strikeflier use Stun Out Strikeflier use Sky Hanging.jpg|Strikeflier use Sky Hanging Strikflier use Mirage Typhoon.jpg|Strikeflier use Mirage Typhoon Strikeflier use Down Clatch 2.jpg|Strikeflier use Down Clatch 551px-Sk30.PNG|Krakix y Strikeflier Game GUN_PACK_GREEN_1.jpg|Subterra Strikeflier with connected Battle Turbine Bd95b8ce.jpg|Packaged Ventus Strikeflier Strikeflier_Battle_Turbine.jpg|Ventus Strikeflier with Copper Battle Turbine IMG 3958.jpg|Ventus Strikeflier 0410001813-1-.jpg|Ventus Strikeflier and Copper Battle Turbine Battleturbine.jpg|Strikeflier and Battle Turbine in the commercial Strikeflier-ventus-ca.jpg|Ventus Strikeflier with Battle Turbine in original form T1tgpnXmdHXXcq2nc9 104615.jpg 310x310.jpg|Prototype Strikeflier BA1010_GA_GBL_10_3.jpg|Strikeflier's Gate Card BA1022_GA_GBL_22_3.jpg|Strikeflier on the Gate Card "Strikefkier's Trick" File:!Bn!m9g!!mk~$(KGrHqQOKiwEtk6dnLhpBLhu4Rr)eQ~~_12.JPG|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Strikeflier bakugan11.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Strikeflier File:Crimson and Pearl Strikflrier.jpg bakugan6.jpg|3 Darkus Strikefliers 51EPiVmoO+L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Packaged Haos Strikeflier T1RFlDXjpyXXajAULb_125503.jpg_310x310.jpg|Packaged Pyrus Strikeflier Imagem025.jpg Imagem024.jpg BakPics 002.JPG|Ventus, Darkus, and Subterra Strikefliers Bakupics2 025.JPG|Darkus Strikeflier 96CAI3DDKK.jpg 2010-09-02 02-49-10.392.jpg|subterra strikeflier 13102010006.jpg|Pyrus Strikeflier with attached Battle Turbine Clear Strikeflier ball form.png|Clear Strikeflier IMGP0194.JPG IMGP0193.JPG IMGP0192.JPG IMGP0191.JPG Bakugan Dimensions File:Strikeflier_VS_Strikeflier.jpg Strikeflier Pyrus.JPG|Pyrus Strikeflier Strikeflier Darkus.JPG|Darkus Strikeflier DarkusStrikeflierPodBD.png|Darkus Strikeflier in ball form HaosstrikeflierpodBD.png VentusStrikeflierPodBD.png|Ventus Strikflier in ball form HaosStrikeflierFrame.png|Haos Strikeflier VentusStrikeflierMonsterBD.png|Ventus Strikeflier in Monster Form Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.54.45 PM.png|Ventus Strikeflier Cstrikeflier.png C&pstrikefliervs.ventushakapoid.png Vstrikefliervs.luminodragonoid.png PyrusstrikeflierBD.png|Pyrus Strikeflier AquosStrikeflierbd.png|Aquos Strikeflier C&PStrikeflier.png ClearStrikeflier.png DarkusStrikeflier.png AquosStrikeflier.png SubterraStrikeflier.png VentusStrikeflier.png PyrusStrikeflier.png HaosStrikeflier.png Stone Strikeflier.png _Aquos_Strikeflier.png|Aquos strikeflier (stats) Me_Aquos_PWN.png My_Aquos_strikeflier.png 31.png 29.png Oceanus_Move.png Oceanus_jerk.png Oceanus_Victory.png Stone Strikeflier Open.png Aquos_Strikeflier_Open.png Clear_Strikeflier_Open.png Darkus_Strikeflier_Open.png Haos_Strikeflier_Open.png Pyrus_Strikeflier_Open.png Subterra_Strikeflier_Open.png CrimsonPearl_Strikeflier_Open.png Ventus_Strikeflier_Open.png Stealth_strike.png Ventus_Strike_wolf_win.png PS4.png SS4.png Picture 1464.png Ability Card Images Circularcurrents.jpg Stormprison.jpg Stormshackles.jpg Swiftness.jpg Thunderhead.jpg Typhoonstrike.jpg Whirlingnimbus.jpg Foresight.jpg Icesheath.jpg Inundate.jpg Rejuvenatingtorrent.jpg Windingriver.jpg Fatiguing Gloom.JPG Transference.png Airblast.jpg Others File:Strikeflierattachbattlegear.jpg|Aquos Strikeflier and Twin Destructor in the Battle Gear commercial File:Strikeflier hero.png Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters